Truth
by Pheonix Soojung
Summary: Jika kau sudah mengetahui kebenarannya, maka kau tinggal bertanya pada dirimu sendiri, harus menerimanya atau tidak. Bagi Jimin, seluruh kebenaran adalah asing baginya. Bts Fanfiction / Jungkook / Jimin / KookMin / Yaoi.


Author : Im Soojung

Cast : Jungkook, Jimin

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Cerita milik saya, karakter tidak

Warning : Yaoi, abal, typos

.

.

 _Mungkin dari seribu hal, hanya satu yang tidak bisa dilupakan._

 _Apa?_

 _Orang bilang, itu perasaan hangat dari cinta._

 _Konyol._

 _._

 _._

Sosok laki-laki di depannya menggenggam bahunya, menepuk pipinya pelan-pelan. Bergetar, suaranya hampir terdengar terisak begitu mencelos keluar. Ketika hiruk pikuk tangis di sekitarnya mulai membuat dirinya pening, ia berkata pada semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Aku di mana?"

Kemudian seorang wanita maju, asing di mata. Sebuah senyum menyeruak ketika wanita itu membelai lembut kepalanya, berujar sembari menangis, "ini rumah sakit, Jimin."

Ia mengerutkan alis, kemudian menjauhkan diri dari wanita itu atau laki-laki yang masih menggenggam bahunya. Ia pandangi satu-satu orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu. Menenggak air liurnya.

"Kalian ... siapa?"

.

.

 _Hei, cinta memang konyol. Tapi jujurlah sendiri, apa kau bisa hidup tanpa hal itu?_

 _Tidak._

 _Maka kau harus mengingat perasaan itu baik-baik._

 _Lalu, bagaimana jika aku melupakan cinta?_

 _._

 _._

Jimin merasakan kepalanya berputar-putar, sembari matanya terus ia pendarkan pada setiap sudut ruangan, seolah sedang mencari sosok yang ia kenali di sana. Walaupun, pada penghujung usahanya, ia menyerah dan memilih diam.

Dua orang laki-laki berjas putih berdiri di depannya, memeriksa keadaan tubuhnya dan menyarankan untuk melakukan pemeriksaan sekali lagi. Sedang laki-laki yang dari tadi duduk di sebelah tempat tidur dan menggenggam bahunya hanya menatap tidak percaya pada Jimin.

"Kau tidak ingat apa pun?" laki-laki itu hampir tersedak oleh perkataannya sendiri. "Apa kau ingat namamu?"

Mungkin nama adalah satu-satunya hal yang menancap pada dinding memorinya. "Jimin. Namaku Jimin. Tapi hanya itu saja yang kuingat."

Laki-laki tadi terenyuh sebentar, menarik napas begitu dalam. Sebuah hembusan panjang keluar pada detik berikutnya, dipaksakannya ia tersenyum di tengah gelisah yang menderai ruangan. "Kau tidak ingat aku? Aku Jungkook, Jimin. Kekasihmu."

Tapi Jimin tidak mengenal Jungkook sama sekali. Tak ada bekas ingatan tentang Jungkook dalam kepalanya. Namun ketika tangan Jungkook beralih untuk menggenggam tangan Jimin, sebuah desiran hangat menyusur dalam dadanya seperti sungai yang tenang.

Matanya mengerjap, Jimin membalas genggaman itu sembari matanya menyipit mencari tahu. "Apa kita saling mencintai?"

Jungkook terdiam, selama beberapa puluh detik tidak ingin membuka mulutnya. Ia menenggak air liurnya, sembari mulutnya bergerak untuk berkata, "ya, kita saling mencintai."

Tapi Jimin sendiri tahu, ada keraguan yang merambati suara Jungkook.

.

.

 _Jika kau melupakan cinta, dan tidak bisa mengingatnya kembali, maka orang yang mencintai dan kau cintai akan membantumu mengingatnya._

 _Semudah itukah?_

 _Tidak, tentu saja tidak._

.

.

Jimin menghabiskan seluruh waktu hari itu untuk memikirkan dirinya sendiri, masa lalunya, sesuatu yang pernah ia lakukan dulu, apa pun itu. Telah ia paksakan otaknya untuk mengingat, untuk melangkah ke belakang, untuk melihat kenangan. Namun, tetap saja, yang muncul hanya dinding kosong, kebingungannya, dan perasaan aneh itu.

Jimin merasa aneh. Ketika matanya berbalas tatap pada Jungkook, ia akan merasakan sebuah aliran listrik hangat menyetrum ke dalam darahnya, seolah sedang berusaha mengingatkannya oleh sesuatu yang telah terhapus.

Saat itu, Jungkook sudah tertidur di sofa, meringkuk dengan wajah kaku. Jimin sendiri merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa mengingat apa pun.

"Jeon Jungkook," Jimin bergumam pada diri sendiri, merasa hangat ketika nama itu ia sebutkan. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di kepalanya, mencoba menarik ingatan Jimin kembali.

 _._

 _._

 _Kau mungkin mengira, membohongi diri sendiri adalah hal baik, kadang._

 _Memang, terkadang, itu satu-satunya hal yang membuat kita tenang._

 _Tapi, kau hanya membohongi dirimu sendiri bodoh, orang lain tidak akan mempercayainya._

 _._

 _._

Jungkook merasa bodoh.

Seminggu sebelumnya, ia dan Jimin seharusnya sudah berakhir. Sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi. Harusnya.

Namun pagi itu, Jungkook merasa ia memiliki kesempatan untuk mengembalikan hubungan itu. Jungkook rasa, ia masih bisa memperbaiki kesalahan. Ketika ia mendengar bahwa Jimin sudah kehilangan ingatannya.

Katakanlah ia kejam. Biarlah. Ketika seluruh keluarga dan teman-teman merasa frustasi oleh ingatan Jimin, Jungkook malah mengambil langkah untuk mengakalinya. Berbuat licik. Curang.

Berkata, _"Aku Jungkook, Jimin. Kekasihmu."_

Jungkook merutuki dirinya sendiri. Mungkin tak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana reaksi Jimin ketika seluruh ingatannya kembali. Entahlah, Jungkook harap, ingatan Jimin tidak akan pernah kembali.

Ia rela harus hidup dalam kebohongannya sendiri, jika itu berarti Jimin kembali pada rengkuhannya.

.

.

 _Kalau kau merasakan kehangatan, maka kau tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya, karena bahkan tubuhmu mengingat orang itu._

.

.

Tiga hari berikutnya, Jimin sudah terbebas dari selang infus, ia tidak harus ke mana-mana menggerek palang besi itu dengan derit rodanya yang tidak mengenakkan. Dokter bilang, keadaan Jimin sudah semakin membaik.

Dan Jimin senang, paling tidak ketika sosok yang mengaku sebagai orang tuanya itu tidak sedang menemaninya, Jungkook akan selalu berdiri di sampingnya, menjaganya dengan kehatian-hatian yang teramat.

"Terima kasih, Jungkook," ujar yang lebih pendek begitu mereka duduk di taman rumah sakit, memperhatian selusin anak berpiyama sedang bermain di antara rumput-rumput.

"Ah, ya, tentu saja," kikuk terdengar dari suara Jungkook, itu membuat alis Jimin bertautan kebingungan.

Tapi Jimin tidak pernah bertanya kenapa. Ia berusaha mencari jawabannya sendiri. Berusaha mengorek sisa ingatannya yang tertinggal, walaupun tingkat kesulitannya semakin tinggi. Semakin Jimin berusaha menggapai kenangan-kenangan yang ada, maka semakin jauh kenangan itu untuk dikejar. Dan terkadang, Jimin merasa lelah untuk mengejarnya.

"Aku ada di sini," Jungkook bergumam, menatap Jimin seolah Jimin adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa ia tinggalkan barang sedetik pun. "Aku menjagamu."

Genggaman tangan mereka semakin erat. Dan Jimin tahu, Jungkook bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Perasaan hangat yang datang merasuk ke dalam dadanya membuat Jimin ingin menyenderkan kepalanya pada sosok yang lebih tinggi.

Dan ketika perasaan hangat itu terus mengalir, sebuah gambaran-gambaran samar melintas dalam pikirannya. Ia menyerngit ketika dirasakan kepalanya berdenyut oleh nyilu, hingga ringgisan kecil mencuat dari mulutnya.

.

.

" _Siapa wanita itu Jungkook?"_

" _Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Jimin."_

" _Kau tahu apa maksudku. Aku tidak bisa menahannya terlalu lama lagi. Bahkan aku melihat kalian berkencan."_

" _Kau salah paham, itu sama sekali bukan kencan."_

" _Yah, sayangnya, aku tidak sebodoh itu."_

.

.

Berhari-hari berikutnya, Jimin merasa frustasi oleh dirinya sendiri. Bayangan-bayangan aneh selalu muncul ketika genggaman tangan dan sentuhan Jungkook datang padanya.

Suatu malam, Jimin terbangun dengan napas yang memburu-buru. Jungkook ikut terbangun dan berusaha menenangkan.

Bertanya, "ada apa, Jimin?"

.

.

" _Berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan Jimin! Sudah kubilang aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun lagi dengannya."_

" _Lalu untuk apa ciuman panjang itu kalian lakukan kemarin? Kalian tidak terlihat sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa."_

" _Jimin, kau membuat moodku semakin buruk."_

" _Hm, aku tahu, kita semakin runyam bukan? Tidakkah ada baiknya kita berakhir saja? Sungguh-sungguh berakhir."_

 _._

 _._

"Ada apa, Jimin?"

Jimin mengerutkan alisnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia melotot kepada Jungkook, memberikan sebuah kemarahan terbesarnya di sana. Tiba-tiba saja seluruh kepalanya dipenuhi oleh kenangan-kenangan yang telah lalu. Kenangannya bersama Jungkook, terutama.

"Jimin?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," Jimin melepaskan pusutan tangan Jungkook di punggungnya, berdeham kecil sebelum ia menarik napas dan mengerjapkan mata berulang kali –menahan tangisnya untuk tidak keluar. "Hanya mimpi buruk. Aku hanya bermimpi buruk."

.

.

 _Kebohongan yang baru akan selalu datang bersamaan dengan kebohongan lainnya. Kadang menyakitkan memainkan peran untuk saling berbohong._

 _Lalu kenapa terus memainkannya?_

 _Terkadang kita harus memeriksa kebenaran dengan kebohongan, bukan begitu?_

.

.

Jimin telah diperbolehkan pulang, didengarkannya seluruh nasihat dokter. Perihal obat, kesehatan, dan ingatannya. Ah, ia tidak bisa mengatakan kepada siapa pun kali itu, bahwa ingatannya telah kembali. Tidak semuanya, namun paling tidak, sebagian besar sudah ada di dalam kepala Jimin.

Alasan sederhananya hanyalah untuk mengetahui kebenaran dari perasaan Jungkook. Bahwa sesungguhnya, ia pun masih merasakan hangat ketika bersama Jungkook.

Walaupun ia ingat betul bagaimana ia dan Jungkook mengakhiri hubungan mereka, bagaimana Jungkook mempermainkannya, bagaimana runyamnya hubungan mereka. Jimin ingat, terkadang itu membuat hatinya sakit.

Dan Jungkook datang lagi padanya, berkata dengan mudahnya bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Ah, betapa konyolnya, dan Jimin awalnya mempercayai hal itu, bodoh sekali.

"Aku akan menginap di rumahmu sementara waktu," Jungkook memberikan senyum, dan Jimin hanya mengangguk untuk menanggapi. Menatap lekat-lekat manik Jungkook, seolah sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam sana.

Tapi Jimin tidak mengerti, ia hanya menemukan ketulusan dalam mata itu.

.

.

 _Kalau kau sudah mengetahui kebenarannya, maka kau tinggal menerimanya._

 _Bagaimana jika kebenaran itu tidak bisa diterima?_

 _Yah, itu tergantung pada pilihanmu sendiri, ingin menerima atau tidak. Kau hanya perlu menanyakan pada dirimu sendiri._

 _._

 _._

Jungkook sedang menyesap kopinya malam itu, duduk di hadapan jendela, menatap langit yang dihujani oleh kelip bintang.

Jimin datang dua menit berikutnya, menyeret kakinya dengan enggan. Setelah matanya dan mata Jungkook bersitatap, ia hanya menarik napas dan terdiam di dua meter di depan Jungkook.

"Kau benar-benar mencintaiku Jungkook?" tanya Jimin, dan Jungkook mengerutkan alis atas pertanyaan yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Tentu, aku mencintaimu, sangat," Jungkook menjawab teramat cepat, hingga Jimin tidak mendengar lagi keraguan di tiap katanya. "Ada apa, kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya?"

"Apa kau sudah benar-benar tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun dengan wanita itu?"

Jungkook terbatuk, cepat-cepat ditaruhnya cangkir kopi di meja, memukul dadanya sendiri ketika batuknya tidak kunjung hilang hingga detik berikutnya. "Uhk, wanita? Jimin, ingatanmu sudah kembali?"

"Ya," diangguki dengan mantap oleh Jimin. "Jawab aku, apa kau masih memiliki hubungan dengan wanita itu atau tidak?"

"Tidak," Jungkook menghela, batuknya reda secara perlahan-lahan. Dan ditatapnya yang lebih pendek dengan segan. "Aku bersumpah, aku tidak memiliki hubungan dengan siapa pun di dunia ini."

Jimin tersenyum. Sekali pun jawaban Jungkook tidak melambangkan seluruh kebenaran yang ada, paling tidak Jimin merasa lega. Ada ketulusan dalam kata-kata Jungkook, sebuah keyakinan.

Jimin, ia tahu, seperti apa kebenarannya.

"Kau tidak bohong kan?" tanyanya sekali lagi, dan Jungkook hanya terkekeh mendengar.

"Tidak," Jungkook merengkuh Jimin, kemudian meraup bibir yang lebih pendek, menyukai suara mengecap yang terdengar di detik berikutnya. Bibir Jimin terasa lebih manis malam itu, dan Jungkook mungkin tidak akan melepaskan ciuman mereka jika saja Jimin tidak memukul pundak Jungkook untuk meminta toleransi bernapas.

"Aku tidak berbohong Jimin, dan maafkan aku," Jungkook merabai pipi yang lebih pendek sembari kemudian ia mengecupnya singkat. "Aku bersalah."

"Hm," Jimin tersenyum simpul, menatap kepada Jungkook dengan tenang. "Cukup katakan kau mencintaiku."

Terkekeh kecil, Jungkook memeluk Jimin begitu dalam, kemudian berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak pergi dari kekasih kecilnya itu lagi. "Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

 _Berkata pada diri sendiri, bahwa sesungguhnya, kebenaran selalu menang, kebenaran selalu lebih menenangkan. Kau hanya perlu memilih untuk menerima atau tidak._

 _._

 _._

 _FIN_

.

.

.

.

Saya gak ngerti mau bikin apa. Pokoknya, jangan suka berbohong ya teman-teman~

RnR?


End file.
